Sub-Zero
Sub Zero (Real name Kuai Liang) a warrior from the Mortal Kombat universe and one of the defender's of earth and the multi universe Appearances The V Team Island Adventure: Sub Zero first showed up during The V Team Island Adventure when Bender and the other's fought in the Shadow Relam. Sub Zero along with his best friend Smoke helped Scorpion fight the enemy. After words they join the team and were great help to the team. They also were at Scourge and Fiona's wedding after Marceline's Dad was beaten. The Great Time Travel Adventure: Sub Zero once again returns to add the heroes in the new adventure. When everyone went forward in time and met the reistance Sub Zero and Smoke met their future self and they were Cyborgs. They told them that the Scorpion of their time betrayed them and nearly killed and they could only live by being turn into cyborgs. Sub Zero and Smoke were captured by MD and because of this Sub Zero's brother Noob Saibot betrayed MD but after words Sub Zero and Smoke's souls were taken by MD and because they died their future self's died. But when Lizbeth defeated MD many of the soul he sucked up were freed. While some were sent to the after life other's returned to life but what became of Sub Zero's soul in unknown. He returns as a spirit to talk to his sister. He thanks Lizbeth for saving her. He had forgiven Frost and told her that once she is ready to return to the Lin Kuei temple and to take her place as the grand master. Who knows if Sub Zero will return again. Histroy When they were little boys Sub Zero and his older brother were kidnap by a clan called the Lin Kuai because they both had speical powers. They were trained to be assassin's for the clan. So many years later Sub Zero's brother was killed and he went to find the murderer along with his best friend Smoke. Sub Zero met his brother's killer Scorpion and the two became arch enemies. Their last battle Scorpion defeated Sub Zero and would have killed him untill he found out Quan Chi was the murderer of his family. After word's Sub Zero became grand master of the Lin Kuai and has served the defender's of earth for long time. Trivia He was born with his powers of ice. He has a Chinese father and an American mother. He has a younger sister named Frost who like him has the powers of ice. Allies: Scorpion, Smoke, Noob, Frost, The Force's of Light, Bender, Skipper, Starfire, Axel, Roxas, Ice King, Finn, Agent 9, The Future Resistance, Marceline, King Julian, Heloise, Jorgen, Dr, Blowhole, Stewie, Lucaius, Dib, Bubbles, Boomer, Milo, Lizbeth, Nina, Oscar, Edd, Darkwing, Gosalyn, Emperor X, Enemies: Quan Chi, Uka Uka, Marceline's Dad, Joker, Alt Doof, Eddy's brother, Brother Blood, Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Mortal Kombat Universe Category:Characters who Debutted in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Members of the B Team Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Deceased Characters Category:Elementals Category:Partner Category:Sibling Category:Action Hero Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure